Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery cell storage apparatus.
Background Information
Conventional systems are known in which plurality of workpieces are stored in a rack, and the pitch of the plurality of workpieces that are aligned in the rack is adjusted in accordance with the workpiece treatment step (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 7-183357). With the invention according to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 7-183357, the workpieces are substrates, and the workpieces are held in grooves that are formed in substrate holding members in which the ends of the substrates fit.
With steps that involve processing cells, plurality of cells are stored in the rack and are taken out and transported after adjusting the pitch as necessary.